


Not Entirely Human (But Loved Anyways)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Atlantian MJ AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Atlantian Michelle Jones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Michelle Jones was not entirely human.(Basically, MJ is only half human.)





	Not Entirely Human (But Loved Anyways)

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She first noticed it when she was five. She was playing at the park, and when she pushed the other girl, Cindy, on the swing, the blonde screamed as the swing went in a higher arc than it had any right to. 

Cindy had fallen and broken her wrist- she remembers because her mother had been so upset, she had been grounded for a whole week. She had stared at the wall most of the day, but sometimes she grabbed things and tried to recreate the super strength. It had failed, until she grew frustrated and grabbed a book too hard. It snapped in half, and when her mother found out another week was added to her punishment.

"You can't just break things when you get angry, Michelle! You broke that poor Cindy girl's wrist- what it it had been worse?" Her mother scolds her in the car in the way to kindergarten.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

The next time it happened, she was eight and going back to school after the summer. She had cried, bawled her eyes out when she heard everything. She could hear the chatter In the kindergarten classrooms, the zipping of bookbags, the clanging of lockers. Her skin was too hot, too sweaty, too grimey, she can't take it- 

Later, her mother said it was 'sensory overload'. Michelle remembered that word. She tucked it away with her other words, like 'Atlantian' (a word she only remembered distantly, from bedtime stories with her father before he left), 'Enhanced', and 'Vigilante'.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She started paying attention to it when she was 11, when the Avengers (Black Widow, specifically) saved her from being crushed under a column of concrete during the Chitari invasion. When that happened, after she was back in a safe zone, she noticed her cuts. Despite the fact they should have been dirty beyond belief, they were instead as clean as if she had dipped in a bath.

The next day, she went into the woods and found some big rocks. She drew in a deep breath, before slamming her hand down on it. A great crack splintered down the middle. Her hand stung and her fingers were crooked. But it was something.

From then on, whenever she had free time, she would go into the woods and crack rocks. Eventually, she noticed other abilities. 

She had enhanced senses, seemingly, and she could feel where water was. 

Along with that, she never really seemed to get cold, and she excelled at swimming. One time when she checked, she found she could hold her breath for 30 whole minutes without needing to surface. She was far more agile than the normal human as well, and she could some times encourage water to turn into ice or steam and vice versa.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

Her mother approached her one day with a journal bound in leather (not cow, part of her mind whispered, but seal).

"This is your father's journal." She said, voice wavering. "I think you're finally ready to learn about him."

That did not bode well. 

Opening it up, she read each page and absorbed the knowledge. 

Michelle Jones was not entirely human. She was part Atlantian, and that was why she could do everything she could do.

Her father, the journal said, was a rich Atlantian named Igi, and one day he took a trip to the surface. It lasted one and a half years, and he fell in love with Rosaline Jones, a human woman who worked in marine biology. They had a child, Michelle, and Igi vowed to never leave.

Apparently, like most things, it went foul. When Michelle was nine months old, Atlantian guards came to arrest Igi for treason and having a child with a human. He was killed while fleeing.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

One day, she bought black fabric and made it into an outfit - full body black fabric with a mask and gloves. Only her eyes were left uncovered, and she put goggles in the holes to cover them. In a pocket she held a knife, sharp and glinting. That night, she went outside and saved lives.

She snarled at a man who tried to pry a toddler away from her mother, swinging her fists into his head and bringing the child back to the crying woman. She swept the legs of a man swinging a knife at his ex. She broke the kneecaps of a drunk trying to rape a woman. 

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She jumped into the river, diving deep and finding Spider-Man struggling there. A parachute was wrapped around him, dragging him down. Using the knife she kept on her at all times, she cut him free. Just as she was pulling him towards the shore, a red and gold figure broke the water in a flurry of bubbles.

Grabbing the empty parachute, Iron Man flew back out of the water, unaware he didn't have Spidey.

Michelle cursed internally and surfaced, hiding in the shadows as she pulled Spider-Man onto the sand. Watching for a moment, she cursed again and pulled the bottom of his mask up so he could vomit out the water.

As Spidey coughed, Michelle watched as Tony Stark, the Iron Man, cried over an empty parachute. He sat on a sand dune, seeming to think Spider-Man was dead.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She twisted and yelped, trying to push the chunk of wall off of her. A pipe, sharp and jagged from cracking in half, dug into her arm. Blood, dark with dirt, gushed out and made a puddle under her. She could just see the imprint of the pipe on the other side of her arm.

She pricked her ears when she heard Spidey muttering something. 

"If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it." Seeming to have a new fire in him, he rose and pushed the concrete off him. Quickly, he freed Michelle from the piece on her (it had been far larger than his, but with their combined super strength, it was dealt with).

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She gasped at the view from the top of the plane, clinging with everything she had to the chunks of ice on the plane. Lights twinkled in the distance, beacons from the city she called home.

Lunging for the crack Toomes left, she weaseled into the cargo space. The Vulture stood there, loading crates into a portal on the floor. Hissing, Michelle tackled him into the portal. She felt the temperature suddenly rise as humidity choked Toomes.

Twisting his arm, she waited until it cracked and bent the wrong way. Smashing the machinery on his back, she carried him back to the plane, where she tied him up with high tech looking ropes and smashed the things holding the portal open.

"Let's leave now." she commented to Spidey, turning the clouds around the plane into ice and waiting for it to hit the water. 

"Hold your breath. I'll turn the ice to steam once we're close."

Then, it was time and she and Spidey jumped.

Michelle Jones was not entirely human.

She knew, in her final moments, that this would be revealed to all when she died. Still, she did not fight the person who killed her. She choked on her own blood and spit, and her last sight was the flash of a silver blade towards her eyes.

She regretted never telling Peter– now, he would only find out with the rest of the world. But she told her daughter, and maybe one day Samantha would wear the mask and help fix the world. 

Michelle Jones was not entirely human, but that mattered little to the world and she was loved dearly anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? If I were to make more like this, or more one shots with Atlantian MJ, would you read them? Any specific requests or prompts?


End file.
